darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of life
The ring of life is a piece of jewellery that will automatically teleport the wearer to their chosen respawn point if they have less than 10% of their life points remaining. It is made by crafting a diamond ring, then enchanting it through the use of the Enchant Level 4 Jewellery spell. When activated, it will cure the wearer of any poison. The teleport will not occur beyond level 30 Wilderness. It only has one use, during which it is destroyed. Additionally, when wearing the Ardougne cloak 2 or the Ardougne cloak 3, the wearer can toggle the ring to teleport themselves to Ardougne instead of their respawn point. If the ring is worn along with a phoenix necklace, the necklace will trigger before the ring. Four rings of life are a possible prize from looting a Magpie impling. One is awarded by completing the Lost Tribe quest. It is required to complete the Curse of Arrav and Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav quests, and is used in some hard emote clues. Sigmund frequently uses this ring, and it can activate for him even when his health is reduced to 0. The ring was featured in the novel Betrayal at Falador where the protagonist, Kara-Meir, was nearly killed in a fight with Lord Sulla and his men, but was saved when the ring given to her by her father activated. It transported her to Falador, setting the events of the book in motion. Dropping monsters Warnings Rings of life will not trigger if the wearer is hit for 10% or more damage of their maximum life points. For example, if a player with 4000 life points is down to 400 life points and is dealt a hit that would deal 400 or more life points, he or she will die as usual. However, if he or she is dealt between 1 and 399 life points, the ring will activate. The ring does not work if the wearer is tele-blocked by any NPC or character. Currently, if teleported by the ring of life, the player's summoning familiar will still die, however, this is one of the few cases where a resummoned Beast of Burden will be carrying all lost items. Players who lag often, or who have slow computers, may find it helpful, even necessary, to commonly keep a ring of life equipped. During a combat situation, if the connection to the game is broken, or if the game lags badly, the ring could mean the difference between keeping and losing valuable items. The teleport is not immediate, there is approximately 3 seconds before teleportation and the player can still be attacked and likely even killed during this time. It is therefore advised to keep eating food while the teleport is in progress. Calculations If the monster's max hit is less than 10% of your LP, you will be able to survive any attack it may use. Example: If you are fighting a monster whose max hit is 200, you will survive so long as your max LP is greater than 2000 because you will be teleported before you have 200 or less LP left. If you are close to defeating a monster, and you have plenty of food left, it may be wise to unequip the ring or eat so you don't teleport away and not get the loot. It is also unwise to equip this ring when using Dharok's armour set, as it gives bonuses when your LP is low. de:Ring des Lebens nl:Ring of life Category:Items needed for an emote clue Category:Items that have passive effects